A mechanical or expanding-blade broadhead is a type of broadhead in which the blades are operably coupled to the ferrule in a manner to move from an in-flight, retracted position to an on-impact, deployed position. This configuration of a broadhead is beneficial in that it has flight characteristics similar to those of a field point tip and penetration characteristics similar to those of a fixed blade broadhead.
The design of these broadheads generally are of two types; those that pivot to the deployed position about a point toward the rear of the ferrule, and those that slide to the deployed position along a path essentially parallel to the axis of the ferrule.
The present invention relates generally to mechanical expanding blade broadheads, specifically those in which the blades slide in relation to the ferrule, to alternative configurations of the broadhead components and to their method of manufacture.
Reference is hereby made to the second of the above referenced types of mechanical broadheads as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,976 of the present inventor, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The sliding blade-type of mechanical broadhead includes one or more blades which slide longitudinally relative to the ferrule from the in-flight, retracted position to the on-impact deployed position. Specifically, the blades in this sliding-type mechanical broadhead are disposed within a longitudinal groove formed in the ferrule such that the cutting edge of the blades extend radially outwardly. A retaining projection extends from the bottom of the blade and slides within the channel. During flight, the blades are closely positioned to the ferrule, and upon impact the blades slide rearwardly through a range of motion defined by the groove to the deployed position.
These current designs of sliding blade-type mechanical broadheads do provide the beneficial features of field point flight characteristics and the penetration capability similar to a fixed blade broadhead. However, the highly detailed features of these type of broadheads require specialized molds and manufacturing techniques, such as Metal Injection Molding (MIM) or powdered metallurgical technology. Further, prior art sliding blade broadheads often have complicated mechanisms to retain the blades in their in-flight and post-impact positions. Further still, broadheads, such as the ones disclosed in the above referenced patent, typically have the point integrally formed with the ferrule and do not allow for interchangeable broadhead points. Additionally, these sliding blade designs may have an undesirable amount of friction at the point where the blade slides along the channel due to the metal on metal arrangement.
The present invention provides for a broadhead and methodology that forms a sliding blade broadhead that overcomes all of the above stated drawbacks.